Hernione and Ginny
by Hugs and Glitter
Summary: Sirius gives Ginny some friendly advice. Hermione's planned a special night for Ginny.
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley, sat on the front steps to her home, The Burrow, thinking about her relationship with Hermione. Over the past yeat, they'd become good friends. But now, ten months later, Ginny was developing feelings for her. For years, she had a crush on Harry, but this didn't feel like just a crush, to her. Suddenly, he thoughts were interupted. Ginny looked up, to see Sirius walking over. He sat down next to her, and handed her a nug of Hot Chocolate.   
  
"You've been sitting here for a while." Sirius said. He and Remus Lupin had come to live with them, until they got their feet on the ground. Both were gonna teach at Hogwarts this year, so they could be closer to Harry. "Ginny?"   
  
"I was just thinking." Ginny said, smiling up at him. Then she realized he could help her come to terms, with the whole Hermione thing. So, she explained her "problem" to him.   
  
"You love her." Sirius said, simply. "I think you should tell Hermione, exactly what you just told me." "She's a good person, she's not gonna judge you." "I would know, she took the news of Remus and me very well."   
  
"That's really what I should do?" Ginny asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. She prayed he would have some other alternative.   
  
"Yes." Sirius said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "No-matter what the results are, you'll feel better, to have it off your chest. "I regret not telling Remus sooner."   
  
"How did he react, when you told him?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Well, we were only thirteen at the time, and he was still confused about his sexuality." Sirius said, grinning to himself. "He agreed to kiss me." "Every kiss keeps hgetting better." "I only love one other person, as much as I love him."   
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Yes." Sirius said. "He's my favorite Godson."   
  
"I'm your only Godson." Harry said, happily, as he sat down behind Sirius, and wrapped his arms around him.   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked, chuckling, at Harry's protectiveness over him. They often played this game, and it usually ended up, that they would rough house. Then their roles would be reversed, and Sirius would be holding Harry.   
  
"I'm positive." Harry said, then he tackled Sirius. Ginny screamed, as they began to roll down the three steps. When they stopped, on the last step, the burst out laughing. Ginny stomped her foot, disapprovingly, then walked back into the house. "Whats with her?"   
  
"I think it's that time of the month." Sirius said, he watched Harry's face turn red. This made Sirius roll his eyes in amusement. Shaking his head, Sirius pulled Harry into his lap. "Maybe, I should explain to you about girls." "It'll help you get over being uncomfortable, discussing these matters, with me." "Or Moony." Harry made himself comfortable, knowing this talk would take a while. Sirius would soon find out, how little Harry actually knew about his body, let alone, girls.   
  
*Meanwhile   
Back in Ginny's room.*   
  
All the way back, through The Burrow, Ginny was muttering to herself, about how immature boys were. Quietly, as not to wake anyone, she opened her bedroom door, she found Hermione rubbing lotion into her skin. She was only wearing a towel, loosely wrapped around her. Ginny felt her face get hot.   
  
"Hey, Ginny." Hermione said, grinning mischievously. "Can you help me finish rubbing this in?" "It always takes me so long, to do this on my own." "Except when I'm at Hogwarts, that is." "Oh honestly, Ginny, you act like you've never helped me do this before." "What's wrong?"   
  
"You may not want me to touch you, once you hear what I have to say." Ginny said, taking a deep breath. She closed the door, and went over to the bed, where Hermione still had that mischievous grin playing on her lips. "I have feelings for you, Hermione Granger."   
  
"Well, I know that, Silly." Hermione said, happily. "I have them for you, too." "Now, can you help me?" "I guarentee it'll be fun." Hermione then dropped the towel completely. She put the lotion on the bedside table, and tilted Ginny's chin up. Looking Ginny directly in the eye, she spoke in a voice, that surprised both of them, butnot for long. "I'm yours, Ginny Weasly."   
  
Smiling, Ginny, wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist, and kissed her lightly.   
  
"Your mine." Ginny whispered.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A/N: Hey! This is my first femme SLASH. Please be gentle, when reviewing, k?   
Hugs and Glitter,   
Shayna


	2. Hermione and Ginny readers please read!!...

"Hermione and Ginny" readers:

I changed my pen name. Heres a link, http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=174540 I promise I'll upload the corrected chapters asap. :) Don't give up on me, I had a bunch of things in RL to deal with/still dealing with.

Shaynie


End file.
